Rise
by RedAngel0209
Summary: Eh, Just read the story...dont wanna give out to many details. If you wanna see where its going then stay tuned. Its not your typical tell.


Chapter 1

Rain drops seem to have no reason…no worry. As I look into the ominous sky, I think about all the wrongs I've done. What I could of, should of done, but didn't. It's funny how things work out isn't it? You want to be the protagonist of a story with a happy ending. You want everything to be fine in the end. You want all these things, but you can never get.

Waiting for a bus feels dreadful. Just so I can deal with the same bullshit everyday since we even started going to school. I wish I wasn't such a coward to let myself get hurt by these assholes. And for what? All because I don't want to hurt anyone. At this point in my life, I just want to give in to it you know? But fuck it, I'm only a sophomore. Two more years of this shit and I'm done.

"Yo sockhead, tell your mom when she gets back from work that I'll fuck her in my garage!"

"Here we go again…"

"Is that back talk that I here?!"

" No, I'm just simply tired of you treating my mother like a slut. She works all day and comes home to a loving husband and son. That's That! Where do you get this shit from Kevin? My mother is a strong independent women and I won't let you taint her name like that!"

"Oh I'm sorry, ill remember that the next time I'm plowing her on my dads car." Grinning like a fucking idiot. An asshole to the T. Kevin is the, how can put this nicely? Ah yes, he's the typical bad boy with daddy issues. Always fixing his bike, but never rides it.

"Kevin, back off of poor Double D!" Ah Nazz, she's the cool girl every guy wants. She's not your typical Ms.Popular though. Actually she's a sweet girl with a big heart. "Don't listen to him, he's going through a lot of stuff lately." I use to have a crush on her, until she fucked Kevin in freshman year. You think she likes the bad boy side of him?

"Don't worry about it, im use to taking hits here and then."

" We all know that! Ze-ha-ha-ha!" Fucking Eddy. Laughing his ass off over anything. Fake gold teeth in his mouth, fake gold chains, fake rings, even his cologne smells cheap. Doesn't his laugh sound familiar to you? We use to be buddies growing up. That was till…he kinda made me blow up half of my house. Parents were pissed, so they made me stop talking to him. I do miss all the things we use to do. I didn't like what we did but hey, he was the first friend I ever had other than…

" Heya Double D! How are you today!" The lovable Ed. This guy right here is one of the few people I care and trust. Honestly I don't even care that he can be slow at times. He's currently my best friend and I am not ashamed to say it like Eddy was.

" Hey Ed! Read any new comics lately?"

"Oh boy oh boy Double D! There's this new comic about this giant crab who is terrorizing these these um fish people and they have to defend themselves with whale skin armor because that's the only thing that the the giant crabs cant cut and then this huge army of clown fish came in and…"

" I swear if I didn't know any better… I would think y'all were secretly lovers!" Giggles? That's a new one. Who could that possibly be? " But I know my Double D wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend! Muuah!" Should of known better. Marie Kranker. She gets on my nerves but I've learn to live with it. She's been after me since we were kids and honestly, she's not a bad person. Don't get me wrong either I wouldn't date her even if it was the end of the world.

"Jesus Marie, we talked about this. If you wanna be friends you gotta start treating me like one! Its frustrating at times. You don't even take the bus. What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

" Ooo I cant even see my dear Double D anymore? I just felt like riding the bus today that's all." She winked. Okay I have to admit she can be kinda cute sometimes, but that no way in hell means I'm going to date her. No way. Nah uh. " So Double D, I got my results from the SAT test we took a few months ago…"

"Oh really? What was your score on it???"

" I got a score of 1300! Isn't that like, good or something?" Okay that's kinda sexy. Jesus no! Not going to date her. I'm not going to date her. I'm not going to date her!

"Yeah that's a great score Marie! All that studying finally paid off!"

"Double D! I didn't even get to finish my story! Sarah says they're stupid and that I should be reading real books! But I don't wanna Double D! They give me paper cuts and they smell funny!"

" Don't they both give you paper cuts? Speaking of Sarah, why isn't she riding the bus today?"

"She left in the early bus today! She said she was mad at you for forgetting to take her home yesterday after school!"

"Double D, do I have competition now with a freshman?"

" Wait, what the hell? No! Wait, your not suppose to be competing either! Wait, why is she mad me for?!" Sarah is Ed's little sister and she can be…temperamental at times. She also has kind of, a sort of, little crush on me. I took her home once! And now she expects me to take her home everyday. Jesus what am I doing with my life.

Honestly, today seems like its going to be a great day. Rain is clearing up a bit. School is just around the corner…its Friday so I should lighten up my mood right?

Then, as soon as I say that. Shit starts to go down

Crash!!

Well honestly guys this is my first story. And well frankly I don't give a shit lol. Say what you want about it I don't care lol. But if you do want to actually input some advice im all for it. I want to be a better writer and frankly im doing it in an area where I think im the most disconnected lol…but don't get me wrong a love ed edd n eddy…seen every episode of it. Not a fan of fanfic tho. But please leave a review letting me know what I need to work on. And if you want more leave a review saying you want more and ill get right on it


End file.
